medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hato Tsurubami
| image = | alias = The White-Gowned Devil | gender = Female | blood type = AB | previous affiliation2 = Tsurubami Family Kurokami Group Hakoniwa General Hospital | previous occupation = Suitor Nurse | relatives = Kajiki Kurokami (Husband) Medaka Kurokami (Daughter) Maguro Kurokami (Step-Son) Kujira Kurokami (Step-Daughter) Fukurou Tsurubami (Younger Brother) Kamome Tsurubami (Nephew) Nashi Kurokami (Fellow Wife) | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 51 | anime debut = Episode 22 | image gallery = yes }} Hato Tsurubami (鶴喰 鳩, Tsurubami Hato), later Hato Kurokami (黒神 鳩, Kurokami Hato), was one of Kajiki Kurokami's seven suitors, and later one of his seven wives. She was the mother of Medaka Kurokami and the older sister of Fukurou Tsurubami. Personality Hato treated her occupation as a nurse as if she was on a battlefield. She was equally harsh to both her coworkers and her patients, but was devoted to helping the sick. Hansode Shiranui postulates that, had she not died, she would have ultimately destroyed Hakoniwa General Hospital herself. When she became a nurse, Hato read the "Nightingale's Vow", which seems to have influenced her treatment style. In many respects, Hato is similar to her daughter Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 16-18 Hato was the embodiment of every ideal, though because of this, she despised all the vices of human nature. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 10 Because other people turned away from her, Hato came to hold a very cynical worldview, coming to see how acts of malice could do more good than acts of kindness. Hato did not hold a high opinion of her brother, but she did appreciate him introducing her to Kajiki, who she fell in love with. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, pages 6-7 However, the one act Hato never doubted nor never regretted was giving birth to her daughter. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, pages 13-14 Appearance Hato's face was very similar to her daughter's. She had brown eyes and somewhat messy, light green hair that reached the back of her neck. Hato most often wore her white nurse uniform. She also wore kimonos. History Hato worked at Hakoniwa General Hospital as a nurse. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 13 She was a workaholic, working for as long as one hundred hours without sleep, and donating money to medical research. She demanded much from her subordinates, treating them like slaves, and was so harsh on her patients one escaped the hospital to get away from her rehabilitation method. Upon hearing this, Hato was simply pleased that he could walk on his own. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 16-17 Roughly twenty years prior to the beginning of the series, Fukurou introduced his sister to Kajiki. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 11 Hato was the representative of the Tsurubami family, and one of the suitors for Kajiki's hand in marriage. However, Kajiki married all seven of his suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 3-5 Hato donated all her part of the Kurokami money to medical funding. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 18 Fifteen years prior to the start of the series, Hato gave birth to Medaka. Though it was a normal delivery, after hearing Medaka's first cries, Hato had a heart attack and died. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 9 Hato worked throughout her pregnancy, foregoing maternity leave, and most agreed that she died from overwork. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, page 16 Plot Unknown Shiranui Arc Hato meets the deceased Medaka in the classroom created in her heart by Najimi Ajimu. Hato greets her daughter with a bouquet of flowers, and tells her she does not need to fight anymore. Sitting down, Hato explains to her daughter how her own life went, and how her worldview was shaped by the realization that acts of cruelty could do more good than acts of kindness. She suggests that Medaka give up and accept her death. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, pages 3-9 Hearing Medaka's answer, Hato tells her that she will really die the next time. After Medaka leaves, Hato states that the one thing she never doubted or regretted was giving birth to her daughter, and she was so happy to have done so. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, pages 12-14 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Hato is named as one of Medaka's opponents in the 100 Flowers Run. Being deceased, Nashi Kurokami holds flower number thirty-six in her place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 15 Her message to Medaka is that she is glad she gave birth to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Trivia *The members of the Tsurubami family are named after birds. Hato can mean pigeon or dove. The Tsuru in Tsurubami can mean crane or stork. *Her nickname, the White-Gowned Devil, in Japanese is 白衣の悪魔 (Hakui no Akuma). References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Kurokami Group